Display screens are widely used for computer monitors, televisions and many other display applications. Some flat panel display screens include an array of optical shutters and a backlight system that impinges light on the display screen.
For example, LCD devices are widely used in flat panel displays for monitors, televisions and/or other display applications. As is well known to those having skill in the art, an LCD display generally includes an array of LCD devices that act as an array of optical shutters. Transmissive LCD displays employ backlighting using, for example, fluorescent cold cathode tubes above, beside and sometimes behind the array of LCD devices. A diffusion panel behind the LCD devices can be used to redirect and scatter the light evenly to provide a more uniform display.
Conventional shuttered display devices generally include three different color picture elements (often referred to as pixels and/or subpixels), generally red (R), green (G) and blue (B) picture elements. A backlight system for shuttered display devices may be configured to uniformly radiate light on the display screen that provides the appearance of white light.
As is well known to those having skill in the art, the combination of red, green and blue picture elements define a gamut of colors or color gamut, which is that portion of the visible color space that can be represented by the display. The visible color space and a color gamut therein are generally represented in an x-y chromaticity diagram. In order to improve the accuracy of images that can be displayed on the display, it may be generally desirable to increase the color gamut of a display.